The aim of the Protein Sciences Core is to provide custom analytical and synthetic services for peptides and proteins, as well as offer expert consultation regarding experimentation and technologies involving peptides, proteins and protein chemistry. The services of the Core are divided into four areas: Edman Sequence Analysis;Protein Chemistry, Proteomics and Chromatography;Biomolecular Interactions;and Peptide Synthesis. Edman sequencing is a mature technique which is still the method of choice for determining cleavage sites in proteins, verifying correct starting point of protein expression and for analysis of radiolabeled/phosphorylated peptides. The Protein Chemistry, Proteomics and Chromatography Area services include protein isolation, chemical modification, fragmentation and amino acid analysis. Standard and microbore FPLC and HPLC Chromatography are available and also two dimensional Chromatography. The Biomolecular Interactions Area includes surface plasmon resonance (Biacore), dynamic light scattering (DLS), and circular dichroic spectropolarimetry. The Peptide Synthesis Area designs and produces synthetic peptides for a range of applications, such as antibody production, enzyme substrates and probes of membrane function. For antibody production, this area provides peptide design, conjugation of peptides to carrier proteins and quantification of conjugated peptide. Protein concentration determination is also performed in this area. The Core also supports a fluorescent plate reader. The Protein Sciences Core is interactive with other Cores particularly Mass Spectrometry, Lymphocyte Culture Core and the Molecular Assessment and Preclinical Studies Core.